Prompt Drabbles
by Sakoura'K.A.M
Summary: If there was one thing they knew, the strangest & most random shit happened to them. It was part of their lives. Small little drabbles on a variety of things..some based on one word, others on strange pairing ideas, etc. Most do contain a KH canon character though some don't. A few FC's in here. Some are pre Decoded, post Dec or take place during Dec. Some funny, some not so much.


**Strange ideas hit me when I am bored and in need of something to do. Short drabbles based on random things. Some have done by others but not by me.  
**

**I only own Sakoura and Camille belongs to u/1942375/Hikari-hime.**

**Enjoy the crack, wtfness, and head shaking.**

* * *

**1. Pwnage**

"What now bitches!"

"I don't believe this shit…" Tifa blinked at the screen, willing it to make sense. Lightning grinned on her left, daring them to say something. Sakoura frowned at her right, throwing her controller at the wall and watched it slink to the floor.

"That did not just…I'm calling foul!" Wine red eyes glared at the pinkette, finger pointed at her. She could feel her friend seething beside her.

Light smirked, eyes alight with mirth, "There was nothing unlegit about it Teef. Nothing but skill."

Sakoura muttered something next to her, arms folded. A yawn sounded behind them on the couch. Riku blinked his eyes open, took the scene in and quirked an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"

Light turned to him, eager, "You wanna go too huh? Bring it pretty boy."

Riku blinked, shrugging and took the controller from Tifa's hands. Light felt her hands tighten around the controller. Round two was on.

Fifteen minutes passed. Riku gaped at the screen, struggling to find some excuse. "No way…" He turned to Light, watching another psychotic grin spread on her face.

"What's going on in here?" The four turned towards the door. Angeal stared at them, a look of amusement gleaming in his eye. "This is how you guys spend your time?"

"Damn right." Light smirked at him, watching the older man shake his head.

"Light's cheating!"

"Stop whining Tifa."

"Oh shut it. At least I lasted longer than your ass."

Angeal strolled into the room, looking from the four to the TV and back. "Light been beating you guys?"

"Yes."

The former first chuckled, nudging Riku's leg from the couch and sat. Without another word, he tugged the controller out of the silver haired's fingers. "Start it up Farron."

Three minutes. Three minutes was all it took for the crushing, the defeat. Angeal stood up, dropping the controller on the couch. Light could only see a golden 'perfect' sprawled on the screen. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up meeting glowing royal blue eyes.

"Three words Farron: you mad sis?"

One second was all she needed to lunge at him.

* * *

"What about this one?"

"You're insane. One, it's purple. And two, it's…it's-"

Fang scoffed, holding the toy in her hand, "It's just a dildo."

"Just a dildo? Fang, you're holding a sex toy…like it's…a phone you're thinking of buying."

Fang shot her a look. Light stared at her, horror spreading on her face.

"Etro, please tell me you are not buying that. Fang that's just-"

"Hey, we have needs too." Both turned, looking at the shorter raven haired. In her hands was a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs.

Fang smirked, "You helped pick those out?"

Sakoura walked over to the two, "Yeah. I thought she should get red but since there out…"

"Pink is the closest thing."

Lightning buried her head in her hands, face turning red, "Oh fucking Etro, this is not happening. This is just….ugh."

Sakoura smiled, patting her on the back, "Who would have thought, the Lightning Farron, would be caught in a sex store? In the dildo section at that."

"To be truthfully I thought she would like tacos and hot dogs."

Light whirled at the lancer, mortified, "You thought I was...what the hell Fang?"

"Well you seemed a little off," Fang smirked, "But now we know that you prefer sausages over _anything_."

The strawberry blonde punched the taller's arm, growling.

"What do you guys think?" The three turned and Light swore she felt her mind go blank.

Tifa smiled at them, spinning in a circle. The fishnet corset left little to the imagination, her breasts barely contained in the top. The black skirt barely covered her butt, thin material exposing legs and much more than what Light wanted to see.

"Well?"

Fang strolled forward, tugging the mini skirt down. She took a step back, hand on her chin. "I'd say you're definitely gonna keep flame's attention." She looked over her shoulder, ignoring Light's stunned face, "What do you think? After all he is your brother."

"Get the whip, the knee high boots, and little school girl outfit and I think you're all set for awhile."

Tifa smiled, nodded, and headed back into the changing room. Through the door she called, "Can you grab the school girl outfit?"

"Kay. I'll grab the whip and boots while I'm at it."

Light could only stand there, watching the two disappear in the store.

Imagine her surprise and horror when Snow, Noctis, and Cid arrived as they were leaving.

* * *

**3. Rule 63/Gender Bent**

Vexen felt his eye twitch. Zexion coughed into his hand besides him. Green eyes turned to the smaller pigtailed girl. Vanille gave a fake, innocent smile.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Well, Hope and I wanted to practice making elixirs…like how Donald makes them…but-"

Vexen felt a headache forming, and glanced at Zexion, who stared bemused at the whole situation.

Riku spun around, glancing at her back in the mirror. "Do these pants make my butt look big?"

Fang snorted next to her and folded his arms. Tifa shook his head, hair short and cropped.

The cloaked schemer glanced at Vexen. "So why does Donald have a gender swap elixir?"

Vexen groaned, rubbing his temple. "Who the fuck knows. We're stuck cleaning this mess."

Fang shot a sideways glance at Tifa, eyeing him up and down. The silverette glanced at them, eyes narrowing in sudden thought.

"Question does chest size affect dick size? Or-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you know, since Tifa has a good pair of boobs on her-no offense Teef but it's the truth-does these mean her dick is going to be huge or what?"

The chilly academic felt his mind go numb. Zexion coughed awkwardly behind him as Fang broke out in laughter, clutching his sides. Tifa stared, stunned.

Zexion patted the older male's shoulder. "Do you see what I put up with? Until we come up with a solution, you guys have to continue on with your daily lives."

Tifa and Riku stared at the two, mouths open. Fang lifted an eyebrow at the two. "But that's-"

"Unfortunate, yes. But you two still have work to do and now it's necessary to travel to the marketplace. Be sure to grab a few packs of uncooked meat. Get going. You all don't have the whole day."

_IMALINE_HEARMERAWR_FEARME_

"This sucks."

"It's not all bad."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have as much baggage in your pants."

"Are you calling my dick small?"

"Freakin a. For my sake, hush. You guys make me want my body back more."

"Sorry Rikasha."

Riku whirled around, staring at the lancer. "Rikasha?"

Fang shrugged. "Can't call you Riku…it doesn't fit your looks. I haven't thought of anything creative for Tifa."

Tifa punched the other, watching a red spot form. "You can't subject this horror to us and not yourself."

Fang smirked, rubbing his arm. "Actually I can. See Fang could roll either way, for a male or female on Gran Pulse."

Riku huffed, turned and stormed off, Tifa shortly behind her. "You are a cruel bitch!"

"I believe the correct term would be douche bag!"

_IMASCARYLINE:D_

"So you guys manage to spill a gender flipping potion on yourselves?" Cid Raines drummed a hand on the table, other hand reaching for his soda. Snow mercilessly finished his quad Decker behemoth burger next to him, Axel staring at the three across from them in shock.

Fang continued stirring his drink, absentmindedly. Riku continued wolfing down the large order of fries much to Tifa's disgust.

Tifa sighed, flinching as the silverette belched, "Well more like Vanille spilled it. One of those wrong places at the wrong time kinda thing."

Fang sat back abruptly, "I really gotta take a piss." Cid stared at him, smirk forming. Axel and Snow shared a look. "What?"

Cid chuckled, strands of raven hair falling in front of his eyes. "Keep in mind you aren't female anymore."

"What's your point?"

-in the bathroom-

Cid ran a hand over his chin roughly, feeling small hairs prick his skin. "Gonna need to shave soon…" He heard a grunt followed by silence, "You alright in there Fang?"

"Um…what am I suppose to do? I mean, do I just-"

Cid chuckled, "You're going to have to hold it and aim."

"You can't be fucking serious."

"Welcome to the world of males Yun."

"Stop enjoying this Raines."

"Usually I don't enjoy other's torture, but this is pure entertainment."

"This is soooo wrong…"

Cid smirked to himself in the mirror.

-meanwhile-

"So you guys won't be stuck like this forever right?"

"No Axel."

"Just wonderin…"

Tifa placed his head in his hands, massaging his forehead.

"Teef, if it's anything…I still think you're beautiful."

"Awwwww…"

"Whipped wuss..."

Tifa smiled, leaned and over placed a kiss on the red head's lips.

"Axel! How could you!?"

All four looked over, watching as Sora approached. Axel felt his eyes twitch, realizing what Sora was assuming.

"Look, Sora, it's not what you think. It's just-"

"No it's not just! You're hurting Tifa like this. Why haven't you told her? You cheat on her with this ugly bastard that reminds me of a male Ursula?"

Riku covered her mouth, giggling in between snorts. Snow coughed awkwardly, turning his head to the side.

At Riku's giggling, Sora turned, eyes lighting up. "You're still in trouble Axel. But on a side note," Sora leaned closer to the silverette, "Who are you miss lovely?"

"Guuuuuys!" Riku thanked Kingdom Hearts for the distraction and turned watching Fang approach them. The Oerban had two grocery bags in hand, a panicked look on his face. He skid to a stop next to the table, eyes traveling to the spot he had come from.

"Where's-"

"No time for that. We gotta go. Like now. Seriously, now, please."

"What's wr-"

"Look I can either leave your asses here or we can go. Preferably _**now**_." Without another word or warning, Fang took Riku's arm and start sprinting towards the housing district. Tifa gave them a apologetic look and took off after them.

_LINESAREAWESOME_

"So how was your day-" Zexion wasn't prepared for the bag of raw meat to be tossed at him as he turned around. He pushed himself into a sitting position on floor, watching legs disappear upstairs. The schemer turned to Tifa and Riku. "What happened?"

Riku shuddered as Tifa muttered, "Larxene tried to cope a feel on Fang…"

Zexion shuddered, face paling. "Kingdom Hearts have pity on her soul."

* * *

**4. Tap That**

"Tap that: yes or no?"

"Who was it again?"

Fang rolled her eyes, lazily arching her back on the bed. She heard both Vanille protest from her side. Vanille's foot remained on the taller Pulsian's back, two out of five toes delicately painted a deep forest green. Kat nuzzled her face into the pillow the two were sharing. Tifa continued idly flipping through her magazine, Yuffie using the fist fighter as a wall. Camille idly glanced at Fang before she stared back up at the tiny lit screen above her.

"Ciddy. You know, , sir I-find-you-amusing-and-will-show-it-with-a-smirk…"

Nimble fingers worked on the small keys, answering with a beat. "Yup."

Vanille piped up, "Sephiroth?"

"Van, even I'm not that crazy."

"You know if he wasn't such an arrogant douche, maybe…no, I take that back. It'd be all about him."

"Are you kidding? He'd kill us..."

"No. His hair and eyes are awesome, but no…just no Nilla."

"Fear's greater than lust in this case…I agree with Kat. It's absurd."

"Pfft. You guys are just mean. He's a nice guy."

"Vanille, I've known Seph for awhile…Unless it helps him, you're screwed. What Sephiroth do you know?"

"Moving on from what Vanille said…Kat?"

The mako eyes raven head glanced at Yuffie questioningly.

"No, I'm not saying I need something. I'm asking if they would do you…or in your case, a twin…or something"

"I would not do myself or a clone of me."

Fang smirked, "I would, drunk or sober."

Katana rolled her eyes next to her, "Noted. Chances? Slim." The lancer shrugged.

Camille pursed her lips, "Maybe if there wasn't a chance you'd kill me."

"Sober, probably not. Drunk or high, more than likely, " Tifa said as tossed the magazine in her hand to the floor.

"No" Vanille and Yuffie answered simultaneously.

Tifa blinked from her spot on the floor, "How did this even come up?"

Fang gleamed, "See it all started when I mentioned how Light had a one night stand…"

* * *

**Hence, why I should never be bored. The amount of insanity from my mind is proved above. I hope you enjoyed, giggled, laughed, etc.**

**Got a few ideas? Hit me with a PM. Just a notice, I may have some of these ideas listed and I won't do specific pairings with specific ideas. If you have a few canon characters you'd like to see together, let me know but don't give me the situation that brought them together. **

**I still have roughly at least 21 more prompts to write out of the current list of 36. **

**For a future note, a rare few prompt ideas will be M rated. So far there's only two. And one is at least 10+ off. Those will have a warning in the first note and in front of the prompt. Those you can skip over entirely if you want though I plan only one to be graphic.**


End file.
